Warm
by white dawn22
Summary: When he found her, she was standing in the rain and she was soaking wet. When he reached out to touch her hand, it was freezing cold. In fact, her entire body was. It made him wonder if she was going to feel warm ever again. Twoshot. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_Warm Chapter 1_

The day had started off like any other day. Juvia Lockser was humming to herself as she made her way to the guild. Today she planned on getting to the guild early so she profess her love to her beautiful Gray-sama. Juvia walked to the guild and opened the doors. Only a few people were inside, seeing as it was so early. Mirajane was there, along with Nab, Macao, Wabaka and a few others. Juvia went to the bar and sat down. Mirajane smiled at her.

''Nice to see you Juvia. What'll it be?'' she asked. Juvia's eyes sparkled.

''Juvia will have the Earl Grey tea please.'' Mirajane nodded and went to the back to prepare her drink. She came a few minutes later with Juvia's drink.

''Here you go.'' she said as she handed Juvia her drink.

''Thank you.'' Juvia said, taking a sip of her tea.

''No problem.'' Mirajane replied. She walked away, probably to take another person's order. Juvia just continued to drink her tea. Now all she had to do was wait for her beloved to walk through that door.

When Gray did walk through that door, Juvia was on him in an instant.

''Good morning Gray-sama.'' she greeted him, smiling brightly.

''Morning.'' Gray replied and brushed past her. Juvia's smile faltered a bit. She just had to keep telling herself that he did this all the time and that this was no reason to be concerned. She turned around and quickly caught up to the ice mage.

''Would Gray-sama like something to drink?'' she asked him, her bright smile still in place.

''No.'' was his only response. He walked over to his ususal table where Lucy and Erza were sitting at. The only person that was missing was Natsu. Juvia watched as he walked away, her expression crestfallen. In only a few minutes Gray was already laughing and smiling with his friends. Juvia became even more depressed by just watching him. Why couldn't she do that? Why couldn't she make him laugh and smile like that? Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Juvia's face instantly brightened. Yeah, that was it. She just needed to try harder. Maybe then he would start to like her. She casually walked up to his table and stood there, trying to catch his attention. It was like he was ignoring her on purpose. She coughed.

''Um, Gray-sama?'' she called out his name, a little bit unsure. Gray turned his head in her direction.

''What is it now, Juvia?'' he sounded annoyed, maybe even a little bit tired. Juvia fiddled with the hem of her dress.

''Well, Juvia was just wondering if you would like to-''

''No'' Gray had rudely cut her off. He didn't even listen to what she had to say! She tried again.

''But, Juvia didn't even finish-'' he cut her off again.

''You didn't need to finish. I already know what you're going to say. You were going to ask me if I would have lunch with you or something. And I'm telling you no. So you can leave me alone now.'' Juvia felt her heart break a little. Erza and Lucy had stopped talking and now they were staring at the two of them. But Juvia refused to be discouraged.

''Okay, well maybe tomorrow Gray-sama would like to'' Juvia stopped herself, startled by the glare that Gray was giving her.

''I said no, or can't you hear? I don't want to go out with you, not now, not tomorrow and not the day after that. So can you please leave me alone? Your pestering is starting to get annoying.'' Gray said. Juvia lowered her eyes. So that was it. Maybe he really wasn't all that interested in her. She was a fool to think that he actually liked her. Lucy and Erza kept staring, waiting to see how she would react. Juvia smiled as brightly as she could, even though her heart was breaking on the inside.

''Okay. Juvia will see you later than. Bye Lucy-san, Erza-san.'' As quickly as she could, Juvia walked out of the guild. She had to get out of there. It felt like everyone was staring at her even if that was not the case. The farther she walked, the more depressed she became. _' Why doesn't Gray-sama like Juvia? Why does he always seem annoyed when she tries to talk to him? She hasn't done anything bad to him. She has only been good to him, and this is how he treats her? Maybe Juvia never really was a friend of Gray-sama's at all.' _ It was then that she realized that she was crying. But that didn't matter to her. The only that mattered at the moment was to get as far away from the guild as possible. She didn't care where she went as long as it was away from there. She eventually stopped in front of a large oak tree. She was in a park of somesort with a large lake in the background. As she stared at the tree, the sky began slowly started to turn gray. And then it began to pour. The rain felt like bullets piercing her skin. But she was okay with it. She was used to it, after all.

XxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxxXXxXxXxXxxX

Natsu had just arrived at the guild and he was soaking wet. He looking for something at his house and it had taken him forever to find it. When he finally found it, he started walking to the guild when it just started raining out of nowhere. That had just delayed him even more. And now that he was here, it felt like all the time it took him to get here meant nothing. He walked over to his usual table and sat down. Everyone stared at him.

''Natsu why are you so wet?'' Lucy asked. Natsu scowled.

''As I was walking to the guild, it just started raining out of nowhere. And it was raining really hard too. It was I was getting hit by a million bullets.'' Erza and Lucy shared a look.

''It was probably Juvia. She left the guild after Gray had said some pretty insensitive things to her.'' Lucy said. She then turned around to glare at Gray. Gray looked at her.

''What?'' he asked.

'' You know what I'm talking about! You could have at least apologized to her.'' Gray shrugged as if it was no big deal. This action annoyed Natsu.

''So she just left? And no one went after her?'' Natsu asked. Gray's face remained impassive.

''Come on flamebrain. You're making a big deal out of nothing. Juvia can take care of herself. She doesn't need anyone to go after her. And besides, this is Juvia we're talking about. It can't be that bad. She'll probabaly be back tomorrow, all happy and cheerful and shit. There is no need to overeact. I'm sure she's fine.'' Gray said. The way he spoke, it sounded like he didn't care at all. And that just annoyed Natsu even more.

''How long ago was this?'' he asked.

''About four hours ago. Why?'' Natsu jumped up and headed towards the guild doors.

''Natsu, where are you going?'' Erza asked.

''Yeah, you just got here.'' Lucy added. Natst turned around to face them.

''I'm going to find Juvia. She could have been in that rain the entire time. I just want to make sure that she's okay.'' With that being said, Natsu turned aroung and headed out of the guild.

xXxXxXxxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXX

When Natsu finally found Juvia, she was completely drenched. And so was he. It had taken him a while to find her because the rain was making it difficult to trace her scent. But now that he found her, he didn't know what to do.

''Juvia?'' he called out to her, uncertain. She didn't respond. He took a step closer.

''Juvia? Are you okay?'' he asked.

''Juvia is just fine, Natsu-san. She just wants to be left alone.'' she whispered to him. She didn't need to be loud, he could hear her just fine. Even over the pounding rain. Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

''You're lying. I heard what happened from Lucy and Erza. Gray hurt your feelings, didn't he?'' Juvia was quiet for a moment. Then she turned around to face Natsu.

''Why are you here?'' she asked. Natsu shrugged.

''I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know that Gray hurt you. He's just being a jerk. You shouldn't take what he said seriously.'' Natsu said. Juvia smiled a little at his words.

''Thank you Natsu-san. Juvia appreciates your concern, but she is fine. You don't have to stay here. Juvia doesn't want you to get sick because of her.'' Juvia mumbled. Natsu's face instantly took on a confused expression.

''What are you talking about? I don't care if I get sick. The only thing that matters is that you're okay. I won't leave until I know that you are alright.'' Natsu told her. He was not going to leave her alone. Especially in this weather. Even if the rain was her own doing. Juvia stared at him. He was too stubborn. She knew that he wasn't going to leave. She sighed.

''Fine. But we should go somewhere else. Juvia would feel terrible if Natsu-san got sick standing in the rain because of her.'' Natsu grinned.

''What did I tell you? I don't care if I get sick. I want to make sure that you are alright. And I won't leave you alone until I make you happy.'' He reached out a grabbed her wrist. When his hand touched her skin, he frowned. She was freezing cold, even to him. And that couldn't be a good thing.

''Juvia you're freezing. We need to get you out of this rain.'' Natsu said. He began dragging her in some random direction.

''Where are we going?'' Juvia asked. Natsu looked back at her and grinned.

''Someplace warm.'' he replied.

xXxXxXxxxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXx

Natsu was leading Juvia through the forest to his home. No place was warmer than his house. At least not to his knowledge. They reached his place and he finally let go of Juvia's wrist to open the door. When they walked in, Juvia was amazed at how messy this place was. She knew that Natsu was messy, but she didn't know that he could be this messy.

''Wow, Natsu-san's house is very messy.'' she said. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

''I know. Lucy came here once and organized eveything, but then I messed it up again. But there is a reason why this place is such a mess.''

''Really? Why?'' Juvia asked. Natsu smiled.

'' All of these things are supose to be mementos. You know, to help me remember all the good times I had with all my friends.'' He walked over to a certain spot and pulled out a piece of paper.

''See this? This was my first job with Lucy.'' He chuckled at the memory.

''Man, that was a really good time. Oh, and this thing over here? This is the first job that Team Natsu went on together. And there is so much more.'' Natsu had an excited gleam in his eye. Juvia smiled. This was more than just stuff. This was memories. Then she sneezed. Natsu turned to look at her.

''Oh, that's right. I need to get you out of those wet clothes. You're going to get sick!'' Juvia watched as Natsu ran around the house, trying to find dry clothes fot her to wear. It was sweet that he cared about her comfort so much. When he did find her clothes, she walked into the bathroom and changed into them. When she stepped out of the bathroom, her cheeks her tinted pink. Natsu's clothes were loose on her and they were a little bit revealing. Natsu didn't seem to mind very much though.

''I hope they're alright. I didn't have anything else.'' he said. Juvia nodded.

''They are alright. Thank you Natsu-san.'' Natsu shrugged.

''Not a problem. Anyways, are you going to tell me what's wrong?'' Juvia looked up at him confused.

''Huh?'' she asked. Natsu pointed to the window.

''It's still raining. And I know that you are the cause of it. So something must be wrong if it's still raining. You can tell me, you know.'' Juvia sighed.

''Juvia just doesn't understand. She has tried everything and Gray-sama still doesn't like her. It is just so frustrating. She doesn't know what to do.'' At this point, Juvia was sitting on the floor, seeing as there was no sat down next to her.

''You shouldn't have to do anything. You're fine just the way you are.'' Juvia stared at him.

''Really?'' she asked. Natsu nodded.

''Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't like you. You're smart, strong, loyal, nice, and you're pretty. Gray is just being an idiot.''

''You think Juvia is pretty?'' she asked. Natsu looked at her.

''Of course you're pretty. You're just as pretty as every other girl in the guild. And you're weird sense of style makes you stand out even more.'' Juvia was shocked. No one had said that to her before. Most people called her annoying or gloomy. No one had described her like that.

''And besides,'' Natsu started, drawing her out of her thoughts. '' Gray isn't all that. I was raised by a dragon. Gray was raised by some lady that made him strip in the snow. What sounds cooler?'' Juvia smiled.

''Well, being raised by a dragon is interesting.'' Natsu smirked.

''I know. I have some pictures of Igneel but I can't find them. Maybe I can show you.'' Natsu muttered and his shoulders slumped. A depressed air was coming off him. Juvia patted his back. It must be hard for him not knowing if Igneel was alive or not. Suddenly an idea came to her.

''Juvia has an idea. Maybe if we organize this place a little, we can find your pictures. Then you can show her the pictures.'' Juvia suggested. Natsu's face lit up at her idea.

''Alright!'' he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He pumped his fist into the air. Juvia giggled.

''See?'' Natsu said, pointing at her face. '' You have a nice smile. That is another reason why people should like you.'' Juvia smiled. Outside the rain had stopped completely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

They had spent the rest of the day cleaning up Natsu's house. After that they sat down on the hammock and looked at the pictures of Igneel and him. Igneel obviously means a lot to Natsu with the way that he talks about him. It was sweet and sad. Juvia had learned so much about Natsu that she didn't know before. And she also had told him a few things about herself. Eventually it was getting dark and Juvia had to return to the Fairy Hills. Natsu had been kind enough to walk her there. When they got there, Juvia didn't go inside right away. She turned to face Natsu.

''Thank you Natsu-san. Juvia feels so much better now.'' Natsu looked away, slightly embarrassed.

''No problem. I am just glad that I could make you feel better.'' It was silent for a moment.

''Um, Natsu-san?'' Juvia started, a blush forming on her cheeks. Natsu looked at her.

''Yeah?'' Juvia blushed harder and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Natsu thought it was cute.

''Well, Juvia was just wondering if Natsu-san would like to hang out tomorrow? Juvia had a lot of fun today and she would like to get to know you better.'' Juvia mumbled, looking at Natsu uncertainly. Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

''Sure! I would like to get to know you better too.'' Juvia smiled.

''Okay. So Juvia will meet you at the guild tomorrow at noon?'' Natsu nodded.

''Okay. Juvia will see you tomorrow. Good night, Natsu-san'' She waved and walked into the building.

''Good night, Juvia.'' Natsu said and he turned around and started walking in the direction of his house.

**XxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxX**

**Done! And as it says in the summary, this will be a twoshot.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Warm Chapter 2_

Juvia woke up the next morning annd did her usual routine. After she finished that, she went to her closet and looked through her clothes. Today she was going out with Natsu and she wanted to look nice. She pulled out a black dress with white polka dots and black flats. She put those on, combed her hair, and as a finishing touch, she put on some lip gloss. Now she was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. Now all she had to do was go to the guild and wait for Natsu. She walked out of her dorm in Fairy Hills only to be stopped by Erza.

''Oh, Juvia. You look nice. Are you going somewhere?'' Juvia blushed.

''Yes. Juvia is going out with someone.'' Erza smiled.

''Good for you. Is the person that you are going out with Gray? Did he apologize?'' Juvia shook her head.

''It isn't Gray-sama. It's someone else.'' Erza looked surprised.

''Really? Is it someone that I know?'' she asked. Juvia nodded.

''Yes. Juvia doesn't mean to be rude, but she really has to go.'' Juvia turned and started to walk away, but Erza grabbed her hand. Juvia turned to look at her. Erza pulled her hand away.

''I'm really sorry about yesterday. Gray is a fool. I am sure that he will come to his senses eventually. He just needs time.'' Juvia smiled sadly.

''Yeah, but the thing is, Juvia isn't sure that she can wait anymore. Juvia will see you later Erza-san.'' With that being said, Juvia turned and walked away. When she reached the guild, it was almost noon. Natsu would be there any minute. For some reason, this made Juvia feel giddy inside. Normally she wouldn't get this excited over a date, unless it was with Gray. But it's different now. She was actually excited about going out with Natsu. After a couple minutes of waiting, Juvia saw Natsu walking towards the guild.

''Natsu-san!'' Juvia shouted and waved. Natsu saw her and waved back.

''Hi Juvia.'' Natsu said when he was in front of her. He looked her up and down.

''You look nice.'' he complimented her. Juvia blushed.

''Thank you Natsu-san. Anyways, shall we get going?'' she asked. Natsu nodded and together they started walking away from the guild.

''So, where are we going?'' Natsu asked. Juvia smiled.

''Well, Juvia hopes that Natsu-san didn't eat anything. She was going to take you to lunch. If that is okay with you.'' Natsu grinned.

''Of course! I would never turn down free food. But I should warn you, I have a big appetite.'' Juvia smiled.

''Natsu-san can eat all the food he wants. Juvia will pay for all of it.''

''Okay, but you've been warned.''Juvia giggled and started leading the way to the restaruant. She ended up taking Natsu to an all you can eat bufet. As soon as they were able to get their food, Juvia regretted taking Natsu to the bufet. Natsu ahd six plates filled to the edge with food.

'' I wanted to try everything.'' he told Juvia when she asked him about it. They sat down at theit table and Juvia watched as Natsu devoured his food.

''What?'' he asked mid bite, when he noticed that she was staring. Juvia shook her head.

'' Juvia just can't believe that Natsu-san can eat so much so fast. It's disturbing.'' Natsu smiled sheepishly.

''Yeah, well I didn't eat anything at all today. Happy wouldn't let me.''

''Speaking of which, where is Happy?'' Juvia asked, finally noticing that the blue flying cat was not around.

''He decided to stay home. He said that he didn't want to get in the way of our date.'' Natsu replied. Juvia blushed.

''Happy thinks that this is a date?' Natsu chewed on a piece of chicken and nodded.

''I don't know why though. You asked me out as a friend. There' s nothing more to it.''

''Yeah.'' Juvia mumbled, a little disappointed by the answer. Natsu swallowed the rest of his food in his mouth and asked,

''Why did you join Phantom Lord?'' Juvia looked up from her food, startled. She did not expect this.

''Why is Natsu-san asking?'' Natsu shrugged.

''I'm just curious as to why someone like you would join a guild like that. There must be a reason.'' Juvia sighed.

''All of her life, Juvia has been shunned and rejected by people because of the rain. She was never accepted by anyone. People would always bully her and call her names as a child. She thought that if she made Teru Teru Bozu dolls then everything would get better. But that just made things worse. As Juvia got older, she got accostumed to the rain. But she was still ignored by everyone. But that all changed when she joined Phantom Lord. She was finally accepted for her abilities, not rejected. She was finally apart of something and she wasn't alone. She felt like her life was complete. That's why Juvia joined Phantom Lord. They were the first people to accept and respect her.'' Juvia stared at Natsu. He had been quiet for the entire time that she was talking.

''Well, I guess that makes sense. I always had Igneel and the others, so I really didn't know what it felt like to be alone. If that is the reason why you joined then I can accept that.'' Natsu said. Juvia smiled.

''But Juvia is no longer a mage of Phantom Lord. Juvia is apart of Fairy Tail now. Yes, Phantom was the first guild to accept Juvia, but Fairy Tail was the first guild to treat Juvia family. Juvia never felt at home at Phantom Lord. Most of the guildmates there either feared or resented her. That is not what a guild should be like. Fairy Tail taught Juvia that in a guild, guildmates are treated like family. Fairy Tail taught Juvia that one should be willing to die for your friends. Even after Juvia did all those terrible things, you guys took her in and made her apart of your family. Juvia will always be grateful to you guys. Juvia probably doesn't even deserve your kindness.''

''Hey. That's all in the past now. It's not your fault that your guild master was a lousy son of a bitch. You're a good person Juvia, you were just mixed up with the wrong people. I'm glad that you joined Fairy Tail. Now you can finally know what it feels like to have family.'' Natsu smiled at her. Juvia smiled in return. They continued to eat their food in silence. It wasn't long before they finished eating. Juvia frowned.

''Juvia doesn't want this to end. She really likes talking to Natsu-san.'' Natsu grinned.

''Well, it doesn't have to end. How about I take you to some of my favorite places?'' Natsu asked. Juvia smiled.

''Sure. So long as it isn't another food place. Juvia can't eat anymore.'' Natsu's grin grew.

''Nope. I'm stuffed too. Now come on!'' Natsu grabbed Juvia's hand and dragged her out of the bufet.

''Where are we going?'' Juvia asked.

''You'll see.'' Natsu replied.

xXxXxXXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxX

Juvia has no idea where Natsu was taking her. She didn't know any of Natsu's favorite places. So she just let him drag her along to wherever they were going. Eventually Natsu did stop at what seemed to be an arcade. Juvia stared at him curiously.

''Natsu-san likes going to the arcade?'' she asked. Natsu smirked.

''Yep! It's one of my favorite places away from the guild. Now let's go inside.'' Natsu took Juvia's hand and dragged her inside. Inside the arcade, Juvia saw multiple kids playing on the game machines. Not only that, but there were bean bag chairs, tables where the kids could sit down with their friends, and there was even a pool table. The lights in the place flashed multiple colors of pink, blue, purple, red, orange, and so much more. Juvia was mesmerized. She had never been to a place like this.

''Wow, this place is really cool. Natsu-san has good taste.'' Natsu smiled.

''Of course I do. I'm here with you, right?'' Juvia blushed. Natsu took her and and led her to the first game machine.

''What's this?''Juvia asked.

''This is the thing that you play the games on. This specific game is called Dark Guild Destroyer. The point of the game is to kill as many dark mages that you can in five minutes. See this,'' Natsu pointed at the controls, '' This button is to move, this one is to dodge, and this one is for using magic. Do you understand?'' Juvia nodded.

'' It seems easy enough.'' Juvia pushed the start button and began to first time she played, she got only got 30 kills. Now after playing this game five times, she managed to get 120 kills.

''This game is really fun. What is your high score Natsu-san?'' Natsu grinned.

''510 kills.'' he answered.

''That's a lot.'' Juvia replied.

''I'm just awesome. Now let me take a crack at it.'' Juvia moved out if the way and let Natsu take over. Juvia watched him and in her head, she began to compare him to Gray. _' Natsu-san and Gray-sama are alike and different at the same time. They both want to protect, and even die, for the people that they love. They're both powerful mages. But their personalities are totally different. Gray-sama is cold and distant, but Natsu-san is kind, caring, and even a little bit childish. He isn't afraid to show his emotions. And then there is their looks. No doubt about it, they're both handsome. With their pretty faces and their well built muscles. But for some reason, Juvia feels drawn to Natsu-san. Everything about him is different. His hair, his clothes, and his childhood. He was raised by a dragon for Mavis sake! Everything about screams ' Look at me!' And Juvia likes that about him. He is everything that a girl could want. How come Juvia did not notice this before?'_

''Juvia.'' Natsu's voice drew Juvia out of her thoughts.

''Yes?'' Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

''Well, I was just wondering if you would like to leave. I still want to show you some places. If that's okay.'' Juvia smiled.

''Of course. Lead the way.'' Natsu grinned and once again he took Juvia's hand and started leading her to their next location.

xXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxxXxX

Natsu took Juvia to several more places after they left the arcade. During that time, Juvia got to know Natsu so much better. To end the day off, Natsu took Juvia to the lake to watch the sunset. The light from the setting sun reflected nicely off the surface of the water. No words were shared between them for a while.

''Juvia had a lot of fun today.'' Juvia said, breaking the silence. Natsu smiled.

''I'm glad you did. I had fun too.'' It was silent again. Natsu would occasionally glance at her from the corner of his eye. She was really beautiful in his opinon. Gray was an idiot for not realizing how beautiful she is.

''Say Juvia.'' Natsu started. Juvia looked at him.

''Yes? What is it Natsu-san?'' she asked.

'' Why do you like Gray so much?'' he finally asked. Juvia was taken aback by the question. She swallowed and looked up at the setting sun.

''Gray-sama showed Juvia the sun. He took away the rain. He made Juvia realize that she didn't need to be alone anymore. He saved her. And for that reason, Juvia will always be grateful to Gray-sama.''

'' But that's graditude, not love.'' Natsu said. Juvia frowned.

''What is Natsu-san implying?'' she asked. Natsu shrugged.

''I'm just saying that maybe you don't love Gray like you think you do. You're grateful to him for showing you the light and you want him to know that by doing all these things for him, thinking that it's love, but maybe it's not. Maybe you're confusing graditude with love.'' Natsu said. Juvia was silent. Then she turned and glared at him.

'' Juvia is not confused. She knows that there is a difference between love and graditude. Besides, what does Natsu-san know about love anyway?'' Juvia said harshly. Natsu flinched a little at her tone. He looked away.

''Look, I don't know anything about love except from what Igneel told me.'' Natsu looked up and their eyes met.

''What did Igneel tell you?'' Juvia whispered.

''Igneel told me that love is when you care about someone so much that it would hurt sometimes. You would worry about that person's safety all the time. He said that when you love someone, you would do anything for that person. You would take care of them and protect them. And when that person was hurting, you would hurt too. He told me that if the person that you love should die, then you would want to die with them. It would be impossible to live without them. You would want to die if it meant that you could be with them. But you would not do that. You would live for them and be happy because that is what they would want for you. Sometimes it would be hard to be happy and smile, knowing that that person is gone, but you would try. You would try because if that person loved you, then they would want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you to die with them. They would want you to live.'' Natsu sighed.

''Look, Juvia, I'm not saying that Gray isn't important to you. I'm just saying that maybe what you feel for him is close to love, but not the same thing.'' Juvia was silent for a moment.

''Why are you saying this?'' she asked.

''I would just feel bad if you spent all your time chasing after some guy that doesn't even love you back. I know that Gray only sees you as a friend and I know that everytime he pushes you away, it hurts your feelings. I just don't think that it's right. You deserve better than that.''

''Thank you Natsu-san.'' Juvia said.

''There is no need to thank me. I was just speaking the truth. I don't like the way Gray treats you. He leads you on, only to break your heart. That's a terrible way to treat a girl.'' Natsu said, moving closer to Juvia. Juvia noticed this, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she moved closer to him as well.

''Than how should one treat a girl?'' Juvia asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The sun had completely set by now, leaving only the moon and the stars shining in the sky.

''With kindness and respect. A man should never take a women for granted.'' Natsu replied.

'' Did Igneel tell you that?'' Natsu smirked.

''Yeah, he did.'' Natsu moved just an inch closer to Juvia. She did the same.

''Then Igneel is a very wise dragon.'' she whispered.

''Yeah.'' Natsu agreed. They stared into each others eyes. Their breaths mingled into one. In the next moment, their lips met. Natsu's lips were warm and soft, something Juvia did not expect. Juvia's lips were soft and they tasted like freshly washed strawberries. Nastu liked the taste of her lips. In fact, he liked everything about her. He liked the way she smelled. To him, she smelled like the sky after a sudden rainstorm. He liked how soft her lips were. He liked the way she dressed. It was weird, but it was a nice kind of weird. And he especially liked her hair. It was long and wavy and the color was unatural like his. To him, Juvia was refreshing. To Juvia, Natsu was familiar. He felt like home to her. She felt like she could be herself around him. He brought joy to a person's life and she was no different. They pulled away.

''Wow.'' Juvia whispered.

''I know.'' Natsu whispered back to her.

''This was Juvia's first kiss, you know.'' Natsu smiled.

''It was mine too.'' he said. They turned their heads back to the lake, where the full moon's light was being reflected off the water's surface. Juvia's head was on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu had his arm wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that for a while. It was was so tranquil and they wanted this moment to last forever. But Juvia had to return to the Fairy Hills before some of the girls started to worry. Their hands were intertwined during the walk to the Fairy Hills.

'' Juvia wants to stay with you.'' Juvia said when they were in front of the Fairy Hills doors. Natsu smiled.

'' I want to stay with you too. But then the girls would start to worry. And if they found out that we spent the night together, it would be a total disaster.'' Natsu said and he started to lean in. For the second time that night, they were kissing. This one was shorter than the first, but the same amount of emotion was behind it.

''Thank you Natsu-san.'' Juvia said when they pulled away.

''For what?'' Natsu asked.

''For telling Juvia that she doesn't have to chase a man that will never love her back. It's about time that Juvia moved on.''

''With me?'' Juvia smiled.

''Yes, with you.'' Natsu beamed.

''Good.'' he said. Juvia laughed.

''Juvia will see you tomorrow. Good night Natsu-san.''

''Good night Juvia.'' Natsu watched her close the door before he started walking back to his house. Inside, Juvia was grinning from ear to ear. From her dorm room window, Erza could see the entire scene happening. She went to bed that night with only one thought going through her mind.

_'Juvia and Natsu. Who would've thought?'_

**XxxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXXxXxXXxXxX**

**Finally done! Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
